Lizard Sitting
by AlexisG105
Summary: What happens when Lucy is stuck watching Natsu. One-shot, Nalu!


**Hey, I'm back with my first one-shot! Yay! Thank you guys for reading.**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Lucy asked staring at her friends trying to fix the problem at hand.

"I think we need Levy to lift the spell." Gray said rubbing his neck.

"Good plan, Gray! Levy will know what to do or at least someone at the guild." Lucy grabbed the problem and followed Erza with Gray close behind.

"Yes, we will ask the guild." Erza proudly stated as the walked back to Fairy Tail from a resent mission they had just finished. Which almost went completely smooth, _almost_.

* * *

"I guess me and Freed can start be trying to rewrite the spell, but it might take a few days." Levy said as she smiled to her best friend.

"Thanks Levy, your the best!" Lucy said as she hugged her.

"Your welcome, but can you tell me what happened?" Levy asked as she sat down at the table where the problem stood on.

"Yeah, how'd Salamander get like that?" Gajeel said while pointing to a small Natsu, who was sitting on the table with his arms crossed pouting. Happy stood next to him and they were about the same size.

"Ok here is what happened..." Lucy started as the guild listened to her story.

* * *

_"Natsu we have to find the wizard! Now! Stop messing around with these thugs that we already took out!" Natsu was hitting the already beatin up thugs on the ground as Lucy watched. She got tired of it really quick and stomped over to him. " Nastu, let's go! I bet Erza and Gray already found him!" Natsu looked at her and sighed. "Fine Luce, but I get dibs on the next person we fight." Nastu shouted as his fists turned to flames. " But out of these 50 guys you fought about 40 and you know you should..." Lucy was ranting as Natsu saw someone behind her. He looked and saw the wizard the were looking for shoot something towards Lucy. "Luce watch out!" Natsu yelled as he push her out of the way making Nastu get hit instead. "Nastu!" Lucy rushed to him as the wizard started to run. "Are you ok?" she put his arm over her shoulder. He looked at her and grinned. "Luce, do you really think I'm that weak?" He stood on his own and Lucy smiled at him. "Now lets get this guy!" Lucy and Natsu ran after him._

* * *

"After we got him, Natsu turned like this. A small version of himself that can't talk." Lucy said as the whole guild ohhh. Natsu tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Aww but he is kinda cute this way." Mira said pinching his cheeks as he frowned.

"So, who's lizard-sitting?" Gajeel asked as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, Gajeel?" Levy asked as she looked up at him.

"Well, someone need to watch him. He's kinda of helpless. Gihi" Gajeel laughed as Natsu flailed his arms trying to stated that he is not helpless. He tried his magic to try and fight Gajeel, but it fail and he sat back down in defeat.

"He does have a point." Erza said tapping her finger to her chin.

"Yeah, but why 'lizard-sitting'" Lucy asked.

"He is a Salamander, isn't he?" Gajeel said as a few that didn't catch on ohhed.

"I think Lucy should do it." Mira said with a evil look in her eye.

"Wait, why me?" Lucy complained.

"Well, he goes to your house everyday anyways and you can look after him. Or at least until Levy breaks the spell or it wears off." Gray said

"Juvia agrees with Gray!" Juvia said for know real reason.

"Then it is settled. Natsu will stay with Lucy until he is fixed." Erza stated.

"Wait, what about my say?" Lucy begged.

"You don't have a say." Erza said with a death look and evil glow around her.

"Yes Erza."

* * *

"Well, I guess this is my fault. You did save me today." It was late at night in Lucy's house. Happy was with Wendy for the night, that left Lucy and Natsu alone.

"I didn't thank you did I?" She looked at the mini Natsu in her arms as he shook his head no.

"Oh, then Natsu thank you very much for today." She smiled down at him as he blushed a little and looked away, waving his hand in the air as in saying no problem. Lucy opened the door to her apartment and put Natsu on her bed as he looked out the window. Lucy looked at him a smiled,

"I guess this is the first time you came though the door." she laughed as Natsu tried to giggle too but nothing came out. He sat down on the bed and hanged his head down in disappointment. Lucy bent down to his eye level and smiled,

"Don't worry, you will be back to yourself in know time." And with that they got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day they went to the guild together to see if Levy had away to fix the cruse. But sadly it won't be ready until tomorrow, so Natsu is stuck as a tiny, voiceless version of him self until tomorrow. They spent the rest of the day in the guild, Lucy sitting at the bar talking and Natsu trying to smack talk Gray and Gajeel, but nothing came out. When night was drawing close Lucy decided it was time to leave and grabbed Natsu, he couldn't complain about it. They said goodbye and left to Lucy's house. Once there Lucy decided to work on some pages of you book while Natsu eat. Lucy turned on some music and her favorite song came on.

"Ooh, I love this song. Natsu dance with me." she grabbed mini Natsu before he could try to stop her. They floated around the room to the music. Lucy was so happy and caught in the music, she forgot that this mini Natsu is still the real one. She swung him around and in the caught of the moment she kissed him. Her eyes widen as she realized what she just did. As she was about to drop him from shock, he turned back in to his normal size. She couldn't look at him but if she did, she would see wide eyes.

"Um, I-I didn't...mean to do that. I-I just," before she finished, Natsu grabbed her wrist and said

"Stop talking." he put his lips on hers. It was a perfect first kiss, well second but still. It was full of love and passion. Once the broke apart they put there forehands together and smiled.

"I'm glad you are back to normal." Lucy said "I did kind of like small Natsu though."

"You missed my voice, admit it." Lucy blushed as Natsu smirked as the stood that in an warm embrace

"Maybe a little, but if you keep saying things like that I won't."

"Ok ok," Natsu giggled "So what are we going to tell the guild when we come in tomorrow?"

"Let's deal with that in the morning."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my Nalu one-shot! Remember to leave great reviews and to fav or follow. Don't forget to read my other story. See you soon!**


End file.
